Somethings Amiss
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: Well We know something is goin on with Race and since when did Jack become Spots Master.btw i need ideas for the next chapter please help me out. :). R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer..i do not own any newsies.. nope nope

Untitled.

Spot comes walking in.he walksover to jack.

Spot" hey jack… wanna hear my new song?

Jack: sure spot…what is it?..*is confused.

Spot: do you like chicken in a soup?

Jack nods'

Spot: do you like noodles in a soup?

Jack nods:

Spot: do you like chicken and noodles together in a soup.

Jack raises his brow.

Spot: cause then you got …. Chicken noodle soup'''*he sings*

Jack looks at his friend worried."hey spot areyou feeling alright?"

Spot nods: of course I am…never felt better. 

Jack: what did you have today.

Spots shrugs*nothing… race gaveme.some stuff he got from the tracks.

Jack: ummm spot you do know race hates you terribly. 

Spot: nods* ya… ….but I was really thirsty.. animal crackers in my soup..doododododo

Jack : ok… *leaves to go find race. Who is sitting contently up on his bunk grinning evilydown at the elixer in his hands"

Jack: hey race..

Race: heya cowboy … how you doing?

Jack:s rhugs* not so bad.. how was da races?

Race: gris* ..profiting.

Jack: I see  I had a little visiter today..

RAC:OH YA.. who?

Jack: spot

Race: hides his  uneasiness* oh ya.. what did the great leada of Brooklyn have ta say today

Jack:  nota wholelot.. besides. Some songs he was singing to me.

Oh ya.. and he also said he got something to drink formyou.

Race: oh did henow..you know I didn't give him anything..

Jack: .  race I aint stupid I kno wyou hate the guy but 'es my friend 

Race:nods* ya so … he hates me too

Jack : but I don't see him giving you any kind of drugs

Race: ya never know.. cant be too caustious now adays.


	2. Someone Dies

Spot looked down at his bloody hands

"what have I done.  What have I done" he asked himself.  He heard noises and quickly shoves the body under his bed covering the blood on the floor with a rug and throwing some gloves on.  

Jack comes in.

"hey have you seen race anywhere?"

Spot races a brow acting cool and controlled "why would I know.  He could be lyin in a gutter dead for all I care.  And you know it.. so why wouldyou come askin me?" 

Jack shrugged "well I figured after you... "recovered" you might want to get him back and well" Jack shrugs again.

Spot laughs "no no...  I ain't seen him no where." 

Jack nods and looks down.  "Uhh spot whats that.?" He points to races hat that's just peekin out from the bed.

Spot looks down "uuh nothing..  I um…stole it from race. Ya..that's it I stole it from him." Nods trying to kick it back under as jack approached it. 

"Wait... ...  "kneels down and picks up a finger raises his brow at spot "what is dis?"

Spot shrugs.  "'e fell" he offered weakly.

Jack pulled reached under and pulled race out. And studied him. He thjen gets up and shakes his head mumbling things to himself.

"Pleaase help me take care'o dis.. I cant stand it.i don't know what hapend. I had some more of that stuff and he was over here and then I blacked out and next ting I knew ... my 'ands were covered in blood and race was dere dead." Spot explained in one breath. "don't rat me out, we known each otha longer den dat." 

Jack looked at his friend as if he were weighing his options then he sighed andlooked at race then back at spot.  "alright spot, I'll help and I wont say nothing.  But ya gotta stop doin dis.  People are gonna start figurin things out.. Sides I've run out of excuses as to why peole keep disappearing round here."

Spot smiled gratefully "gee thanks master."

Jack smiled and patted spot on his head. "good boy.   Now how bout we get this cleaned up." 

Obediantly spot started cleaning up.  Jack sat down and steepled his fingers deviously.* **My little project might need a tune up** * he thought to himself.


	3. Race? Back?

Jack hailed his newsies

"I got some sad news guys. Race has run ... "

Jack was cut off as race walks in whistling.

"what the..." jack blinks hten rubs his eyes.  "Race?"

Race looks up "ya its me..  So what were you goin to say about me I heard my name" 

Jack blinks and shakes his head again "oh uhhh.. nothing... I got to go to Brooklyn and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Race shook his head."naw im kinda tired.  But thanks anyways.:

Jack nodded and left for Brooklyn.

"You swear it was him" spot asked.

Jack nodded "I saw him with mine own two eyes.. Even spoke to him"

"and your sure its not just your own imagination."

"spot.. everyone saw him..  the whole gang was dere when he walked in"

Spot sat down "I don't understand he was dead I swear it."

"You know, we should check his grave.  See if hes missing"

Spot shook his head "this is so silly, its prolly nothing you were prolly dreamin.' He said not wanting to believe this.

"No spot.  I  wasn't dreaming, believe me." Jack got up and graved a shovel out of the closet. "come on.. don't defy me.  We are diggin tonight."

Spot nodded "yes master."

"See I told you.  It has to be your imagination.  Hes still the way we put him" Spot smirked.

"Don't laugh at me you know I can pull your plug anytime I want to."jack threatened.

Spot shrank back "yes master."

Jack looked down at Races body. "I don't understand...   Unless, what if he had a twin and we didn't know it but he did."

Spot thought aminute "that could be it.  Lets go corner him and ask him" 

Jack nods.."tomorrow. hell be goin to the races .. we can get im there behind the bleachers."

Spot nodded and they devised a plot to get him then.


	4. Races Twin

Race was on his way to his seat on the bleachims when Jack pulled him aside.

Race: what do you want? I got a head on the fourth. 

Jack:  I need to talk to ya Race.  Why don't you come with me.

Race: is this gonna take long?

Jack: naw not long at all.

 Jack walks Race under the bleachims whime they meet Spot. 

Spot: hey… Race.

Race: smiles* hello.. whats this all about.

Spot: what was your last memory.

Race: shrugs* ..umm  don't remember.

Spot: nods * ok.. so um

Jack: its like this Race do you have a twin at all?

Race: raises a brow* um no… I don't think so.. well I mean  not that I know of.

Spot: gulps* oh.. ok

Jack:  this is freaky

Race: why? have you seen a double of me.

Spot: shakes him head* naww why would you think that

Race* raises him brow* because you asked me if I had one. which is very strange.

Jack: shrugs* well that's because we are strange.  Well sorry for disturbing you Race.. go ahead and get to the tracks 'fore you miss your race.

Spot: nods* yup..get to the tracks. bye

Race: is looking at them strangely* alright guys..   *turns to leave shaking him head* freaks *whispers under his breath.

Spot turns to Jack: ok this is just freaky. Eithim we're dis is real, or we're just goin nuts.  Someone might as well sign us in to the phsyco ward.  

Jack: nods* I hear dat.  

they both leave to go back to the lodging house.


End file.
